


Lustrous Invigoration

by IcegoddessLexra



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcegoddessLexra/pseuds/IcegoddessLexra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Kaolinite surprise attacks the senshi upon learning who Usagi is instead of challenging them at Tokyo Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lustrous Invigoration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetWolf/gifts).



> Reposted from my tumblr: Tempora-Bellatorem.

They had just been laughing, being normal teenage girls having a sleep over. Makoto had rented some romantic comedy and everyone had gathered at her apartment. Mako-chan and Ami-chan and Minako-chan and Rei-chan, they had all just been laughing — now they lay lifeless, skin pale, breath shallow, with their heart crystals glowing faintly in front of them.

A shattering wail broke the air, the pitch causing Kaolinite to flinch, to cover her ears. Shining silver light illuminated the now destroyed living-room. When the gentle glow finally faded it left a disoriented Usagi, bearing a brand new fuku. Her transformation had been different, aided purely by the Ginzuishou without her calling for it. The ascension of power was so vastly different from the power she wielded with the heart compact. Looking down she saw the Ginzuishou glowing faintly between her breasts, resting where normally her compact would.

Usagi looked to Kaolinite.

“I forgive you, let me have my friends back!”

Kaolinite collected her thoughts, her plan thrown off by Usagi’s surprising transformation, and spoke:

“I can’t. I was getting tired of you dammed Senshi defeating my daimons and returning crystals we could still use so I developed a new weapon.” She pulled up her new toy, something Usagi hadn’t noticed until now. She couldn’t find words to describe the cylindrical shape the gun took, except that the chamber looked similar to an elongated can. “This can permanently extract heart crystals.”

Usagi wouldn’t believe it, couldn’t believe it. The blonde looks down at her friends. Their crystals are tinged with their respective colors. That hadn’t happened when they had been targeted before. Something was obviously different this time around.

“No!” Usagi wails again, the crystals light striking outwards at the same time. Kaolinite flinches as the silver energy glances across her, physically forced to take a few steps back. It burned.

“Turn them back!” Usagi screamed, tears streaming down from cerulean pools. The Ginzuishou continued to pulse with silver energy, Kaolinite continued to flinch back; she’d never admit it but she felt terrified.

“I can’t.” Kaolinite answers, her voice not of remorse but of a consoling mimic, as if telling Usagi the wrong thing could suddenly end with Kaolinite dying. Usagi connected gazes with her, her eyes wide and swimming with tears. The sudden feeling of wanting to help this woman overtakes Kaolinite, confusing her. The feeling is gone as soon as it had come, leaving Kaolinite angry.

“No need to cry Sailor Moon. You’ll be joining your friends soon enough.” Kaolinite raises her gun, aiming straight for the Ginzuishou, wondering if perhaps her heart crystal will look just like the mysterious crystal that gave Sailor Moon her powers, she pulls the trigger.

Two things happen simultaneously: the beam fires from the cannon and the Ginzuishou flares extremely bright, bright enough to cause Kaolinite to close her eyes. The beam hits a silver field of energy and deflects back to Kaolinite. Hit with both the beam from her gun and energy from Sailor Moon’s crystal, Kaolinite screams. She feels as if her inner being is becoming cleansed, as if someone is taking it to a washboard, scrubbing roughly — she screams, then collapses.

The silver light fades, leaving a distraught Usagi staring out at the four crystals. At some point during the fight her friend’s bodies have faded, leaving only their glowing heart crystals behind. Usagi wails as she rushes forward, collecting all four crystals and holding them close to her chest. She weeps upon the floor, clutching the crystals. They begin to float away, escaping her grasp. She curls up in a ball upon the floor.

“I couldn’t save them…” Her tiny voice whispers. The Ginzuishou flares once. Usagi gets to her feet, expression determined. “No. I will save them.” The Ginzuishou lights up one last time, filling Makoto’s apartment with silver light.

Immediately Usagi feels the strain, feels that sharp tug somewhere in her center as the crystal does her bidding. Her energy ebbs and wavers. She pushes the pain aside. She must save them. The Ginzuishou flickers once then shatters violently. Shards of argent crystal fly outwards, a high pitch shriek accompanying the shards. Usagi’s fuku dissipates, replaced instead with shimmery pink ribbons. She does not fall, instead remains floating gently above the ground. With what little consciousness she has left Usagi twists her head back, azure orbs gazing outward at her beloved friend’s heart crystals. Body are beginning to reform.

I did it, she thinks before finally closing her eyes. Her life fades with a smile.

“Usagi!” It is sometime after Usagi has passed, sometime after the Ginzuishou has returned life to the four senshi. Minako is the first to wake, muttering a small scared, “Oh no.” Of course it is Rei who next. Her cry wakes the remaining two.

Usagi can no longer hear Rei cry, can no longer ease her friend’s pain. She can however rest easy knowing she saved them. Her friends were alive.

That was all that mattered. But something had changed when the girls were revived. They had been brought back, different, tainted. Something Kaolinite had done when extracting their pure heart crystals had changed something.

Makoto was the first to say something, days after her apartment had been cleaned. Ami confirmed it, her voice icily neutral, logical. Rei, who hadn’t said anything after Usagi’s death, speaks. “Transform.”

They activate their henshins all at once, evoking their avatars. When the magic fades four senshi stand tall. Their fukus are black, their black skirts trimmed in their respective darker hued color, their bows and collars the same color as their skirt’s trim. Magic is conjured as each Senshi tests their new abilities.

They all each share a nod, knowing what must be done.

Their Usagi is out there somewhere, and they won’t stop until they find her.


End file.
